Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2
|released = July 30, 2017|runtime = 89 minutes|budget = $25 million|country = United States|language = English}}Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 (abbreviated as RF:SNFS:UMS 2) is an upcoming 2017 American animated superhero comedy film and stand-alone sequel to Risky Frizz: The Movie, both which are based on the Risky Frizz series. Starring the original cast of BaconMahBoi, Seth Green, Jessica DiCicco, and James Marsden, the film features the Risky Frizz gang, as they enter themselves into a multidimensional auto race, in which the winner is granted one wish by Travis Scaper. Within competing in the race, the gang begin turning against one another, blinded by their own eagerness to win and to be intentionally granted any wish they seek. As the team eventually break apart, Risky must defeat an evil scheme created by a race of stickfugures. The film is set to release on July 30, 2017 in the United States, under a budget of $25 million. Summary An average day in Colorado City is turned upside down when the zany demigod, Travis Scaper announces something particularly important. Travis has decided to open up the 244 billionth "Multidimensional Race" on the film's dimension, persuading various characters to join the race, Travis promises the race's winner gets granted one wish. When villains including Mean Bean, Vineti, and Man O' War deicide to sign for the race, the Risky Frizz gang (Risky Dingo, Plate Girl, Sharkbowl, and Fate Kid) sign up as well, to compete against them. However, within competing in the race, the gang begin turning against one another, blinded by their own eagerness to win and to be intentionally granted any wish they seek. As the team eventually break apart, it's now up to Risky to reunite his friends together again and win the race together. Subsequently, a gang of multidimensional stick figure bikers seek to win the race, holding a villainous desire to destroy Risky's universe. Plot In an abandon warehouse, a shadowed figure lurks around, deviously announcing his plot to journey into a proclaimed universe known as the Insanusphere. ''He discusses about the "power" he could use from the alternate universe to destroy his enemies, and takes out a picture of Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid, only to rip it up. The figure soon opens a portal using a controller, and proceeds to disappear into it. The following morning in Colorado City, Florida, Sharkbowl awakens the rest of the gang by calling for an emergency. His frightened and far-reaching look induces the gang to retreat towards the Conference room in the basement, closing the entire tower into a steel dome. When Risky asks for the situation, Shakrbowl immediately overreacts about the lack of donuts in the fridge, annoying everyone else. Risky explains to his friend that the team can just buy more from the local “Dank’n Donuts”, only with Sharkbowl ominously explaining that the entire town has ran out of donuts. Investigating, the Frizz gang head out to the local Dank’n Donuts seeing various health inspections and cautious warning tape around it. Sharkbowl falls unconscious once a news report states that the entire Dank’n Donuts business has been closed down by the FDA, with the guys taking him to the hospital. TBA Cast * BaconMahBoi as Risky Dingo/Vineti * as Sharkbowl * as Plate Girl * as Fate Kid * Ralf Hat as Travis Scaper/Mean Bean/The Dynomiters/Mayor Jon TBA Production Development As the series continued to decrease in popularity by 2010, the main crew decided to focus on a larger topic for the series. Originally, they had the idea of developing a television film, though once the entire plot was reached, the production of the film later grew to the point where it had potential to be released theatrically. The film was previously titled: ''"Risky Frizz: The Second Movie", until further work in the film elongated it to "Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2" to give off a comedic effect. The plot of the film was changed from a prequel centering around the gang's origins to a racing-comedy film following a multidimensional race. A large cast of characters from the series (even ones who had roles in only a single episode) were placed in the film. Even Freezo, a character who was on the season three episode Chill Pill, was casted in as the film's main antagonist. This was originally because the creators planned the film to be the "finale" of the television series, uniting various characters and finalizing the entire "story". Music Alike its predecessor film, Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 ''features a soundtrack made out of rock, punk, hip-hop songs to stand forward towards the film's main young audience. The three original songs ''"Just One Wish", "Freezo's Ballad", and ''"Race Rock" ''were preformed by the film's cast and all written by Ralf Hat. Soundtrack Score Release Box office Marketing International